darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Matsczon/"Real" article names
I did this because multiple pages have different names compared to their "official" names. I'll also add some notable features about the armors in the concept art. Note: All of the following names are what the items/enemies etc. are called in the artbook that comes with PtD edition. And these are sorted in the same order as the artbook lists them. Armor sets *Adventurer's Set *Antiquated Set *Bandit Set *Black Iron Set *Black Knight Set *Silver Knight Set It used to have the patterns that the Black Knight Set has. *Black Set *Blush Set Isn't in-game. Description: It has multiple metal bars that are welded togheter and some parts have skin sewn togheter to hold the pieces in place, aswell as a rusty chainmail armor around the lower torso. *Chain Set *Cleric Set *Crimson Set *Crystalline Set The character's neck is slightly bent to make place for the crystals. *Dark Set One of the concept art pictures contains an undead horse. *Deprived Set This is the "naked" armor. *Dingy Set Concept art doesn't have the hood on. *Eastern Set *Elite Cleric Set *Elite Knight Set One of the more alternating armor so far. The helmet, legs and torso has 3 different pictures. The helmet had both a more rounded style and a more pointed style. The torso was purely metal at first. *Havel's Set *Hunter Set *Iron & Sun Set Currently called Iron Set. *Knight Set Concept art has the visor down. *Ornstein's Set Concept art has a red "plume"(?) in the back of the helmet. *Painting Guardian Set *Paladin Set *Pyromancer Set *Set of Favor Currently called Favor Set. *Set of the channelers Curently called Channeler's set. *Set of Thorns Currently called Thorns set. It used to have bigger thorns on the sides of the arms and legs. *Shadow Set *Smough's Set The lower part of the helmet used to bulge out more. *Stone Set One picture shows a Stone Knight holding something similar to a small tree as a club. It also used to have branches around partw where the limbs connected to the torso. *Sunlight Maggot It has an armor. It's probably unrelated. *Thief Set *There is also multiple unnamed armors. Examples are a bear pelt with various skulls and teeth, and a seemingly heavier version of the Painting Guardian Set. *Warrior Set *Witch Set *Xanthous Set It has three holes, similar to a face, on the top of the hat. Enemies and NPCs *Abyss Guards From what I can tell, these are the bloatheads. *Andre of Astora *Armored Hollow *Armored Tusk Currently called Fang Boar. *Balder Knight *Basilisk *Bat Wing Demon Currently called Batwing Demon. The spear was basically a stick with blood all over it. They also walked in a more human fashion. *Belfry Gargoyle Currently called Belfry Gargoyles. I don't know why that page is in plural when no other page is but ok. And here's the first boss in the enemy section. There are a few more. *Blowdart Sniper *Bone Tower *Burrowing Rockworm *Butcher Concept art doesn't feature holes on the sack. *Ceaseless Discharge Boss. *Chained Prisoner *Chaos Eater They don't seem to have any space for organs so they probably absorb your humanity, or something, when you die. *Chaos Witch Quelaag Boss. The Spider isn't on fire and seems to be stuck just like her sister. *Cragspider *Crow Demon *Crystal Golem *Crystal Lizard *Egg Carrier *Everlasting Dragon *Frog Ray Currently called Frog-Ray. *Ghost (Daggers) Currently called Ghost. *Ghost (Wailing) Currently called Banshee. *Giant *Great Feline Currently called Giant Feline. Cat/porcupine mutants FTL. *Gwynevere *Hawkeye Gough *Heavy Knight Currently called Heavy Knight. *Hollow Currently called Zombie. *Hydra *Infested Barbarian *Kingseeker Frampt and Darkstalker Kaathe *Lord's Blade Ciaran *Man Eater Shell Currently called Giant Clam. *Mass of Souls *Mimic *Mushroom Child and Mushroom Parent *Necromancer *Parasitic Wall Hugger *Pinwheel Boss... kinda. And if you're going to argue that it's an enemy because it's found as normal enemies then check where Capra is in this list. *Pisaca *Sentinel (Royal) I guess "Royal" reffers to the one's outside the castle. *Serpent Mage *Serpent Soldier *Skeleton Beast Currently called Skeletal Beast. *Skeleton Swordsman These guys have some kind of aura in the concept art. *Skeleton Wheel Currently called Bonewheel Skeleton. *Slime *Titanite Demon *Tree Lizard *Undead Assassin *Undead Attack Dog Currently called Attack Dog. *Undead Crystal Soldier Currently called Crystal Undead Soldier. *Undead Merchant Male Currently called Undead Male Merchant. *Undead Soldier Boss Note:The names of the bosses are shown in the battle, but this is just what they are called in the artbook. *Asylum Demon *Black Dragon Kalameet *Capra Demon *Centipede Demon *Dark Sun Gwyndolin Body is a female. He was probably planned to be female at first. *Gaping Dragon *Gravelord Nito *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder His face in the concept art looks like it's hollow. *Hellkite Dragon Miniboss. *Iron Golem *Knight Artorias Currently called Artorias the Abysswalker. *Moonlight Butterfly *Priscilla the Crossbreed *Sanctuary Guardian *Seath the Scaleless He doesn't seem to have any eyes at all. *Sif, The Great Grey Wolf Currently called Great Grey Wolf Sif. *The Four Kings Currently called Four Kings. *Undead Dragon Miniboss. Category:Blog posts